User talk:Bunai Di
} template. Notice: To keep track of conversations, I might add the username of who created the post to the heading, I may also reply to my own talk page by posting below your last edit. The current page size is }}. |- action=edit&section=new}}Click here to leave me a new message |} ---- __TOC__ June messages There are probably a lot of images now in the wiki that have their picture files not titled correctly. I'm very sorry if I interupted you or something, but I'm just reminding. I think you have maybe noticed it already Kiyastudios 02:16, June 5, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Hello hello hello!! i was wondeing would it be ok if i made a fanloid using this then uploaded the pic??Monty1st 02:39, June 5, 2012 (UTC) This might sound really stupid but how would i leave credit, like when i upload the pic i should say where i made and things like that?Monty1st 02:47, June 5, 2012 (UTC) ok thankyou~ and and anothert thing..is it ok that i do those requst of drawing my fanloids?Monty1st 02:51, June 5, 2012 (UTC) ok good..thankyou02:57, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, how are you? I was just wondering what would you do to be able to become a administrator on this wiki? (don't worry I'm only asking for a friend)Monty1st 04:25, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Your're welcome!Kiyastudios 22:26, June 13, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Just to remind you. I think ALL the information on a lot of pages were deleted by an IP user. Is there any way to get the information back to the pages? Kiyastudios 14:11, June 14, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Hello Bunai82, Thanks for fixing and edit my Anima Aoki and Anima Aoi pag I really appreaciate it^^ I really new here, so I didn't know how to attract people to know my OC so thanks so much for the help sorry I only can talk and can't do anything here Hello Bunai82, Thanks for fixing and edit my Anima Aoki and Anima Aoi pag I really appreaciate it^^ I really new here, so I didn't know how to attract people to know my OC so thanks so much for the help sorry I only can talk and can't do anything here\ And sorry I post again I forget to post my user name: MyAoiChan 14:24, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, about the image... I mean she's another version of her!! what do u expect???!! I mean L.ka has to have a diffrence with Luka! Luka has long hair not "MISSING" hair!!.... And one more thing.... L.ka is more like a twin to Luka never mean to her..never. And also the Hitachi Kanami was made by my friend Himeka. My real really real name is Hokkaidou Nana. Don't call me "Parade" only just call me Nana. I hope you got it settled because it took me a very long time to do L.ka's photos and box covers and what did you do?? You rejected my box art! I hope you're sorry. -Hokkaidou Nana-CureParade- —Preceding comment added by CureParade (talk • ) 04:27, June 25, 2012. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! No, I am not sorry, I created an image policy and I expect it to be followed. If you can not or do not want to follow it, then find yourself another wiki to post on. You did NOTHING but crop out the characters hair, there was no color change or notable alterations to the image. And removing the hair on a character does not take "a lot time". -- Bunai82 (talk) 11:38, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Look, I'm actually trying to make an enemy again... I have an enemy in school. And how does this sound ? You can delete my L.ka profiles and stuff. How does it sound? That way we're all playing square and fair. OK? All ''answers can be deleted by you '''only '''L.ka and Sakura Mizuki. Can you answer kindly I'm trying to be good in terms... あなたはそれを得るのですか？ So So So Sorry! :( 本当にごめんなさい —Preceding comment added by CureParade (talk • ) 03:09, June 27, 2012. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! The drama is unneeded. And stop over reacting to deleted images you don't own. You can edit the official images that KEI drew, I have no problem with that. I just want you to do a better job of editing, I don't care if it is meant to be a twin, even the Kagamine's look different based on outfit, eyes, and hair style alone. Seriously, Monty and Nana. If you don't want to follow the image policy of this wiki, then please find a different wiki to edit on. I have provided links. I am attempting to respect the artwork that is placed here. If you don't want to draw or edit boxart images, then just describe the character the best you can. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:49, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I've been wanting to ask, who's the creator of the Fanloid wikia? Cause if it's you, I'm always and always going to be grateful to you. Now, can you DELETE pages, Megurine L.ka and Sakura Mizuki. Cause if you do I'll always and I mean seriously grateful of you. Also IF you have a character who likes to use chocolate as the chara item I have one too! Thanks for reading.... —Preceding comment added by CureParade (talk • ) 04:31, June 28, 2012. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! User:Koolkid495 is the creator of the wiki. Originally the Wiki was for his characters only, while asking permission would allow other characters to be added. I don't know where Koolkid is or when he will return, he is still the fonder and admin of this wiki. I am the adopter of it. It would be best to tell me why your pages are up for deletion. I will move the information to the deceased page, as I want to collect information on as many Fan characters as possible. Also, plenty of characters like chocolate, it is a rather common and fun item for them to have. -- Bunai82 (talk) 13:57, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Domo Arigato..... See? we're no longer fightn' and we're all setteled. You're no longer in my enemy list and now.. you're in my NEWEST friend list! >—Preceding comment added by CureParade (talk • ) 11:52, June 29, 2012. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Hello Hello :) I was just wondering what's happing to tha page 'Honne_Deruko"?? Co's i was thinking (if it's ok with you) I could take over it?? (Because i have been watching it for quit some time and nothing has been changed)Monty1st 07:29, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ''Seriously, Monty and Nana. If you don't want to follow the image policy of this wiki, then please find a different wiki to edit on. I have provided links. I am attempting to respect the artwork that is placed here. If you don't want to draw or edit boxart images, then just describe the character the best you can...OK! look i was just saying it's unfair not what she did was right, i was being nice, i know how she feels and i was going to ask after if she wanted a drawing. Please don't write me off like that, it's not needed.Monty1st 07:32, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Hello again, sorry about all the notes/messages :) But I was wondering could i change my UTAUloid back to being a fanloid?? I would like her to be a fanloid :) So how would i change that?? This is her thankyou for reading themMonty1st 07:44, June 30, 2012 (UTC) July messages So....I'm finally friends with you? If you are....ThankYOU!!! —Preceding comment added by CureParade (talk • ) 04:37, July 2, 2012. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Hello Hello :) I was just wondering what's happing to tha page 'Honne_Deruko"?? Co's i was thinking (if it's ok with you) I could take over it?? (Because i have been watching it for quit some time and nothing has been changed)Monty1st 07:29, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :You can attempt to contact the creator of the Honne_Deruko page, because the character has a history. So if you mean 'take over' as in co ownership, then you will have to track down creator and illustrator (provide proof). Many pages here were created and are still a work-in-progress. OK! look i was just saying it's unfair not what she did was right, i was being nice, i know how she feels and i was going to ask after if she wanted a drawing. Please don't write me off like that, it's not needed.Monty1st 07:32, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :Understandable, but from my view it appeared you had an issue with the policy. Yes, I know it is annoying, but I have copyrighted content to think about. And many Japanese artists (which is were people usually go to just to copy art) have an issue with those using their artwork without permission or consideration. It does get tiresome to deal with those who simply want to use pre drawn art as their own. :So sorry if I am off as harsh. But I was wondering could i change my UTAUloid back to being a fanloid?? I would like her to be a fanloid :) So how would i change that?? This is her thankyou for reading themMonty1st 07:44, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :Do you want her on both wikis then? You can just keep working on the page here and mention her UTAU history / connection. :Note, I just now got a new computer monitor because my other one past its usage. So I will be slow to work on Fanloid wiki, besides moving images and such. -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:08, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh ok :) and thankyou for getting back to me so quickly :)Monty1st 16:24, July 3, 2012 (UTC) How did you edit my page O_O —Preceding comment added by Kaai yuki (talk • ) 19:35, July 3, 2012. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Um......... do you mind if you put something stupid on my wiki,stupidmemes? It would mean alot to me.......... but you don't have to........ —Preceding comment added by Kaai yuki (talk • ) 11:25, July 3, 2012. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! I can edit any page on the wiki, so can a lot of other people. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:20, July 4, 2012 (UTC) This may sound stupid but I was wondering if people can "adopt" aborted creations or abandoned creations... ~—Preceding comment added by Giratina46 (talk • ) 03:25, July 6, 2012. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :It's not stupid, and I have considered it, but I still need time to sort things out. :For fanmades that are 'relatively' known to some people, it would be good to track down the original creator (Western fandom of course) and state your wanting to adopt their character. Though some fanmades were simply created on 'spur of the moment', others have some detail and history that would be awkward to change once you adopt. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:47, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, IF you can delete the White Kitty page and the Sakura Mizuki(I HATE U!!! SAKURA) and Megurine L.ka pages I'd be happy to stop. I found something intresting today and it's FRIDAY the 13!!! :P kay? I have enough of making stars and others NEXT I have to buy posters for everyone!!! U want one? 1 costs RM.8.50. 8 for Vocaloid posters. —Preceding comment added by CureParade (talk • ) 07:02, July 20, 2012. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Dude, there is something wrong with the site, i can edit my own fanloid without logging in, and when logged in, i can edit your profile The6thMessenger (talk) 13:16, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ms. bunai it is hinata73 and this is about the deso and cruxa matter crimson prankster my partner would appreciate if you could fix that please we are not found of people writeing things like that thankyou from crimson and hinata73 —Preceding comment added by ‎Hinata73 (talk • ) 00:12, July 15, 2012. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Re: c*ckblock oliver and kawaii prima There's a person who can't write wikis who made clarification statements at http://banshee-strikes.tumblr.com/post/27402663015/http-fanloid-wikia-com-wiki-cckblocking-oliver Just a heads-up. O Herman (talk) 12:55, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you, I honestly did not see the artist mentions on the blogs, I searched in the About and did a Google search and turned up nothing. I can now give proper credit, though I do wish they had commented on the wiki. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:50, July 19, 2012 (UTC) eta Both pages are now updated, I am hoping I got the correct person for the image on Oliver's page. And also, I am quite strict about image and character credit on this wiki (click the images to see the imagebox credit), I can go for hours attempting to gather up as much information as I can on the characters and the fanart. -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:38, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Dude Dude, there is something wrong with the site, i can edit my own fanloid without logging in, and when logged in, i can edit your profile. The6thMessenger (talk) 05:40, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Eh....FINE I'll edmit that I hate to do the policy. It's actually kind of annoying. Hearts forgiven. Oh ya, Can you fix a page for me? the name of the page is Suzune Rang the genderswap of Suzune Ring. Forgive ya.... :D —Preceding comment added by CureParade (talk • ) 07:02, July 20, 2012‎. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! I Think curepande copied my Ring Sue and made Suzue Rang User:Animefan2013 :Genderswaps will always resemble one another, unless she does it directly, word for word, I can't do anything about it. -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:37, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi, and thanks for the advice for photos —Preceding comment added by CureParade (talk • ) 07:11, July 23, 2012‎. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Wallpaper Manipluation Is recoloring wallpaper images of Vocaloids illegal to post here on Fanloid Wiki? I downloaded the image and manipulated one of the characters to Misaki Yuto, and wanted to post it on the wiki, but I'm afraid that isn't allowed on the wiki. I understand the policies here on the wiki, but that's my only question for images. Kiyastudios 22:08, July 25, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios :Greatly depends on the image and where you got it from and who owns it. You will have to link me the image you manipulated. -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:40, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Here's the link. I manipulated Meiko into Misaki. Kiyastudios 05:05, July 27, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios :I'll make an exception due to lack of detail and say you can, as it is close to being easy to create a dollbase from it. Licenses it under "no license" until I can search more to find the original. -- Bunai82 (talk) 05:26, July 27, 2012 (UTC) That means I can put it up on the wiki, right? If not, I'll take down until furthur notice. Kiyastudios 06:00, July 27, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios :yes, it is fine. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:12, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks. Kiyastudios 23:37, July 27, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios hey...thanks for fixing the whole Cruxa and Deso thing....i wonder why somone would do that....Crimsonprankster (talk) 16:27, July 30, 2012 (UTC) umm how do you get the picture in the infobar?????im still new to computers..Crimsonprankster (talk) 17:18, July 30, 2012 (UTC) HEY UMM....YEAH I REALLY SCREWED UP KIORI HOSHI CAN U FIX HIM IMVERY SORRY I HAVE NOT DONE THIS IN A WHILE SORRY SO SORRY IM NOT MEANT FOR COMPUTERS THEY DONT LIKE ME AT ALL....Crimsonprankster (talk) 17:30, July 30, 2012 (UTC) is it alright if i put a poll on the K8Y page User:Animefan2013 August messages Kenandli123-Pictures I don't mean to bother you about something pointless or seem like a tattle, but I've noticed that the user Kenandli123 so uploading, well, a ridiculous amount of pictures. I think you're probably aware of this, but I thought you should know. I would include a link to his page, but I'm on an iPod right now and the editor doesn't work like it normally does. KokoA (talk) 01:26, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you, and it will be taken care of. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:40, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :You're welcome, and the link is fixed now. KokoA (talk) 13:53, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Sound of hope (talk) 14:04, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Just don't know what name to put, and i can be lazy sometimes, but that doesn't mean that i do it on purpose to bug you ... just don't know which name put ... just that. Sorry if i did something that made you angry. Sound of hope (talk) 14:04, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Please Delete These Pages For Me Can you please delete, Luna Chi, Loki Meguri, and Copyloid pages for me? My cousin made them, and I never intended to make them in the first place, so can you delete them? (Along with NoPurpose please...) NoPurpose (talk) 23:20, August 7, 2012 (UTC) (Sorry for the seriously late reply, I have a horrible memory...) Thanks, and thanks again for telling me. NoPurpose (talk) 16:00, September 8, 2012 (UTC) hello there :D —Preceding comment added by Adam Taslim Haque (talk • ) 10:35, August 12, 2012‎. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Hey Bunai Hey Bunai, i found out that one of my friends made a Low Polygon 3D model for Warcraft 3 at Chaos Realm of Stella, but i can't seem to fix the attatchment of the picture at the gallery, can you fix it? thanks ^_^ http://fanloid.wikia.com/wiki/Stella_Nox_Lucis_Illuminati#Gallery The6thMessenger (talk) 14:17, August 17, 2012 (UTC) RE; Hey... um can you take a shot at fixing it?... xD i wish i understood what to do. The6thMessenger (talk) 09:37, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, i fixed it... sorry about that, i thought i did it wrong xD The6thMessenger (talk) 02:26, August 21, 2012 (UTC) アトミックミク Sorry, I can speak Japanese and English is not possible. With my FANLOID Mika Tomoe too? Thank you. I use Google Translate for this it has tried to translate. アトミックミク (talk) 19:05, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Thank You I just wanted to thank you for editing the pages I created. ^.^ I tried to follow the format as best as I could, so (again) thank you for fixing my errors! I am especially thankful for fixing the pictures, I had no clue how to do that...My friend, (Jinx Lirin), is also very greatful. ^-^ It makes her fanloids look very professional. Thanks again! MareTigress (talk) 01:40, August 20, 2012 (UTC)Mare ... Excuse me ... how i can make a category page? (it might be kinda simple, but i don't know how ._.) Sound of hope (talk) 01:58, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the info! ^^ Sound of hope (talk) 14:15, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi Bunai82, Is it alright if I create a character that apears in E.T. w/ Megurine Luka ? I plan to name her Amane Shiro. by the way, she appears in only one song with luka. and it is ''E.T- Luka Megurine '', That's the name of the song search it in Youtube. anyways, time to create a Spanish Vocaloid!!! CureParade (talk) 07:38, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Can you ask the user Animefan2013 to take the picture of Kururi Misaki off her profile page? The picture not her FANLOID, and I call copyright to it. She must credit me to put it on her page. So can you ask her to either delete it on put the caption as Kururi Misaki © Kogorami linked? Thank you. Kogorami (talk) 19:08, August 26, 2012 (UTC) 私はローマ字美香ともえます。それはまだ日本語でページを入れて大丈夫ですか？ アトミックミク (talk) 20:27, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Just to remind you, many pages were having all their content deleted, and it was only me that was on to revert them all. However, some pages couldn't be reverted due to intermediate edits. Most of them have been reverted successfully, but I want whoever is doing it to stop immediately. I do not want to be too strict, but issues like these disturb me much. Kiyastudios{User:Kiyastudios] September messages alright thanks i'll take that down :) User:Animefan2013 the one by Luka. Hello Hello, I was wondering would it be ok for me to make a fail ver of Rin Kagamine?? ThanksMonty1st (talk) 09:02, September 10, 2012 (UTC) No i know, and thank you for a quick replyMonty1st (talk) 07:14, September 12, 2012 (UTC)